


Star Watch - Widowmaker, Part 1

by YutterBomb



Series: Star Watch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutterBomb/pseuds/YutterBomb
Summary: Star Watch is a crossover series of Star Wars (Old Republic Era) and Overwatch. In this issue of the series we focus on Amelie Lacroix and on her journey in the Star Wars universe. This is Part 1 of the Widowmaker series, where we're taken through Amelie's early days in the Empire and how she secretly plans to get her revenge on them from within. Through numerous twists and turns, Amelie will use all of her skills as an assassin and a manipulator in order to survive and achieve her goals.





	1. Prologue/Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in the Widowmaker series of short crossover stories dedicated to taking the characters we know and love from Overwatch and throwing them into the universe of Star Wars.

**Star Watch**

 

**Widowmaker**

**Part One**

 

**Prologue**

 

     Running, it was all she could do. She had no other options. If she stayed put she died, if she tried to help she died, if she did anything but run she died. It was dark, almost pitch black, anybody else would never be able to see the hundreds of trees that surrounded her. She could though, she could see anything in the darkness of the night, one of her many traits she developed living on Dxun. She ran for what felt like hours in a matter of seconds. She started to hear the screams, that was always how it started until now. Usually it was screams and then running and then silence. This time was reversed, unusual.

     “Amelie!!” the screams cried out for her. They wanted her to come back, but she couldn’t. She knew if she did she would share the same fate, so she kept running.

     “ _Amelie!!!_ ” they got louder the further she was away. It was a nightmare she could never escape. Her heart was pounding with fear, and suddenly she saw the shadowy figures in the brush of the jungle ahead of her. She stopped, her heart pounded faster than ever. In the distance she saw the figures take shape, their bodies and faces blurred into her vision. She saw a woman cowering on the ground, badly beaten. Around the woman were six Imperial soldiers.  
_No no no,_ she thought, _this isn’t how it goes._ But there was nothing she could do as one of the soldiers walked up to the woman and pulled out his blaster. The woman looked up to see Amelie watching, standing, doing nothing. Her expression as she watched her was pure disappointment, and Amelie felt it, a sharp pain in her stomach as if she’d been stabbed. She always knew this was how it happened, but she never witnessed the action. Tears began streaming down from the woman’s eyes as she yelled one final time, “ _AMELIE! RUN!!”_

 

     Amelie woke up, gasping for air. The dream never changed, but this time it had. As she looked out the window of the shuttle she was on, she saw nothing except fog and rain. The dream was strange this time, but now it made sense. She was in a strange place now, for the desolate and stormy skies from which the rain fell could only mean one thing; she had entered the atmosphere of Dromund Kaas, the homeworld of the Sith Empire….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1**

 

     “Bad dream?” the man sitting across from Amelie asked her in an old raspy voice. He seemed to be in his forties, but no weaker than a man in his mid-twenties.

     As she felt the sweat run down her face she responded with little interest, keeping her eyes focused outside the window, “What gave you that idea?”

     The man was tall and built, wearing sturdy but shined silver armor, with a blue lining, that of a Mandalorian, “When I have bad dreams I usually wake up and punch someone in the face. Nobody in particular, just the first person I see.”

     Amelie, still avoiding eye contact, said, “Yeah? I imagine they must retaliate that.”

     “I’m sure they would if they weren’t so scared of me.”

     Amelie rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh of disapproval. _Another hotshot merc trying to get me to fall for him. When will this ever end?_ Her vision shifted to the reflection of the window. She could see her light caucasian skin glistening with sweat.

     “What, you think I’m lying? You must not know who I am.”

 _A hotshot merc who thinks he’s someone special at that._ She broke away from the view of the window and turned to face him. She noticed the Mandalorian armor he was wearing, and almost let him fool her for a split second. “Where’d you steal that armor from hotshot?” She said as she looked him up and down.

     He looked at her and touched his chest with his right hand, almost surprised, “Wait you think I stole this? Do you know where you are lady? If I tried to impersonate a Mando here I’d be shot dead in two minutes.”

     She stopped to think for a moment. She had heard Mandalorians had a strong presence on Dromund Kaas but always disregarded it as a rumor. Dxun, one of the moons of the planet Onderon, was home to a large group of Mandalorians when she was growing up there, and they wanted nothing to do with the Empire. However that was eleven years ago, and a lot has changed since she escaped the planet at ten years old, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend, I-”

     The man bursted with laughter at her apology, “Don’t apologize to me lady, there’s no room for that here. If you ever plan on travelling to other planets in the future though, I highly suggest you review your facts first. Anyways you got a name?”

     She had a name, Amelie Lacroix, but that was a traitor’s name in this part of space, and that also meant it was a death sentence, “Alys”. Alys was what she went by since she landed on the planet Nar Shaddaa after leaving home. It’s not an Imperial world but there were still Imperials there and she couldn’t take the risk. If she learned anything from her time there it was that nobody on that planet could ever be trusted.

     “Alys huh?” he extended his hand toward her in a friendly manner, “I’m Flint. I command a team of Mandos here on Dromund Kaas.”

     She stared at his hand for a moment, Mandalorians weren’t known for their hospitality, so this friendly act of his greatly concerned her. She grabbed his hand and shook it anyways, as she didn’t want to come off as rude and make an enemy so quickly.

     He smiled, leaned back comfortably, and asked, “So what brings you here? Your accent is like nothing I’ve ever heard.”

     “I grew up in a strange place.” she replied.

     “Doesn’t answer my question,” he got a confused look on his face, “Why are you here?”

     She took notice of his concern, and decided she had to break it. She had to say something to catch him off-guard, “I came to flirt with Mandalorians and start fights with Sith Lords.” she said jokingly.

     His concern was voided as he let out a laugh, “Ya know I’d believe you if you had prior knowledge of Mandos being here during our conversation earlier.”

     Suddenly the shuttle stopped moving. Amelie looked out the window and could see the jungle trees of Dromund Kaas in the distance. Below them was the spaceport, the shuttle was landing.

     “Was nice talking to ya Alys. Come by the Mandalorian Embassy if you have the time. Tell em you’re there to see me.” he winked as he stood up and started off the shuttle.

 _Flint. Mandalorian Commander. Strong sense of humor is his weakness._ She thought these things to herself as she watched him walk away. She’d successfully dodged his question of why she came to the Imperial homeworld due to his fondness of humor. The game of deception, that was why she was here. To infiltrate, to manipulate, and to get her revenge.

     Amelie was an expert on reading people. Her mother taught her this. Everything she needed to know on evaluating a person even through one simple conversation, and using their weakness to her advantage. She was young when she learned these skills, but her mother laid the foundation that was later refined through the years. Deceit wasn’t the only thing she was taught however. Amelie knew thousands of ways to kill a man, or woman, and play it off however she needed to. Accident, suicide, or just never happened. The skills of an expert killer, an assassin. The exact skills she needed to survive under the Empire.

 

     As she departed the shuttle she saw a majority of different people, but very few aliens, as most of the Empire spited any species other than humans. The one exception was the Sith Purebloods. As the name suggests, they are the purest form of Sith that lives, with red skin and usually tendriled faces. If a person of any other species holds a special title in the Empire, they are not to be trifled with.

     Amelie walked through the vast open halls of the spaceport until she reached the exit into the jungle. At the exit a couple of Imperial troops were posted as guards, and to the left was an area with speeder bikes, used for taking people through the jungle ahead into the city. Further along the path she could see a checkpoint of sorts with a shield gate, posted with a few more guards who were there to keep the jungle beasts out. As she rode a speeder to the Imperial Intelligence HQ she carefully noted all of her surroundings. In case anything went wrong she had to know every possible escape route she could.

     The planet was surprisingly not as active and full of patrols as she thought it would be, but it’s to be expected on their capital world. They’re comfortable here because they would never expect someone to infiltrate them, and that’s what makes it so easy. She counted a total of six paths she could use to escape, so long as there were no patrolling guards, and a dozen areas she could hide if she needed to. She was ready for anything.

     Her speeder touched down on a landing pad in the middle of Kaas City, directly above a gigantic abyss. On the other side of this abyss was where the Mandalorian Embassy, Sith Embassy, and Intelligence HQ was located. She stood at the edge of the landing pad and looked down into the gaping pit of fog below her before getting on a bigger speeder, designed for mid-air travel. The speeder carried her across the gap and directly to Intelligence HQ. This was it, what she had been training for her whole life, but it wouldn’t be as easy as it was getting there.

     First she had to pretend to be new to the art of deception, as she was training as a new recruit under Imperial Intelligence. However, she had a large background as an Assassin and they knew that, so she would have an upper hand in that respect. Then she had to gather information, as much as she could to find the man she was looking for. Then she had to find him, and get her revenge.

     As she walked into the Intelligence HQ it was clearly obvious how lost she was. So much so that someone, a trainee it looked like, walked up to her.

     “Need a guide?” he asked. He was scrawny and didn’t look much like a fighter. Short stature, short blonde hair, squinty brown eyes that made him a very punchable target.

     “I can find my own way.” Amelie responded as she kept walking.

     Relentless, the boy followed her, “Well mind if I tag along anyway?”

     She looked at him and he looked as desperate as a Jawa in the middle of Kashyyyk. Rolling her eyes she said, “Alright fine, I need to meet a man named Keeper. Know where I can find him?”

     The boy stopped walking, and began trembling, “Y- you need to see _him_?”

     “Is that an issue?” She asked as she stopped to look at him. She could swear he was going to wet himself then and there. He didn’t say anything else to her after that, as he could see in her eyes that she was dead serious. He only pointed at an entrance on the far side of the circular room they were in, and then nervously backed away from her. She rolled her eyes once more and made her way to the entrance. It was a large arched, but pointed, doorway that led into a short hall that split into an additional two hallways.

     Going with her gut, Amelie walked down the one on the left, which led into a room full of lockers and weaponry. _Other agents' prep rooms._ On the opposite side of the room was another doorway. The rest of the rooms were strangely abandoned, but the one she entered now was buzzing with activity. Fixers, agents, all of Intelligence’s greatest minds collaborating with each other in a unified effort to undermine the Republic at every turn. The room was rectangular with multiple other doorways that led to other rooms. In the middle was a slightly lowered section of the room that contained a large holo-table, currently projecting the Republic-controlled planet of Corellia.

     “Are you the new recruit?” suddenly out of nowhere a woman asked Amelie. She was average sized with short, parted black hair, “I am Watcher Two, and you must be…” she looked down at a datapad in her hands, “Alys Rose? Pretty name.” “Pretty girl.” she said as she looked back up at her.

     The watcher’s Imperial accent was strong, as was most everybody’s in the capital, but there was something off about her she couldn’t quite tell, “Yes that’s me, I’m here to see-”

     “Keeper is a little preoccupied at the moment, but-” she stopped to listen to a message coming from her earpiece, “Yes. Yes she is. Understood. Keeper will see you now, right this way.”

     She followed Watcher Two to a doorway on their left that led to Keeper’s office. It was a decent-sized room with only the essentials; a desk, terminal, and chairs for visitors. As her and the watcher entered the room, she saw Keeper, an older looking man, balding gray hair, slightly taller than average, very stern looking. He was talking with someone else, a woman. Average sized, fancy black and red clothing, with a unique looking haircut. One side of her hair was full and filled out. The other side was shaved, but with horizontal lines that patterned with what looked like implants, and one bigger implant in the back of her head,

     “To hell with her Keeper, we need to talk about this.”

     “I’ll hear no more of it Sombra, leave us. Watcher Two, please show her out.” Keeper’s voice was as stern as he looked, and even more intimidating.

     Sombra gave him a dirty look before she angrily turned around and made her way out, purposely shoving herself into Amelie on her way. When the room was empty Amelie was finally ready to get some information on her target.

     Keeper motioned her in, although he had a chair behind his desk he was standing, hands behind his back, legs slightly spread. He looked her down for a moment, examining her, as if he was trying to assure himself of something. Amelie made her way to a chair, but without saying a word he put out his hand in a stopping motion. He continued to look at her, but this time directly into her eyes. The silence was making her nervous, the tension between them slowly rising. After staring her down for a while, he finally spoke, “Welcome to Imperial Intelligence, Amelie Lacroix.”


	2. Chapter 2

     Amelie’s expression was pure shock as her heart dropped to the shining metallic floor, and then some. _How.. How does he.._ She had no idea what to think as her entire plan evaporated into complete nothingness. _How could I have been so stupid.. So naive?! To think I could infiltrate the infiltrators.._

     “Surprised?” Keeper asked her as if he didn’t know, his face still as serious as it was before, “What you thought we didn’t know who you really were? Imperial databases have a very efficient facial recognition software. If you were trying to disguise yourself you did a very poor job.”

     “I- I-” she couldn’t even speak. She could only think of what they would do to her. She was by all means a traitor and she was in the heart of their den now. She was prepared to escape but not so early, and not so entrenched.

     “You’re wondering what we’re going to do with you.” Keeper walked forward to the terminal on his desk and pushed a few buttons. Suddenly a holoprojection of a woman appeared above the desk. The woman from Amelie’s dream, “Sylvia Lacroix, born and raised right here on Dromund Kaas, branded Imperial Traitor after thirty-seven years of loyal service. Your mother.”

     Tears began to form in Amelie’s eyes, it had been so long since she’d seen her mother’s face outside of her nightmare, but she kept it together. She straightened herself out in an attempt to no longer appear scared. Deep down, she was terrified, “Why show me this?”

     Keeper switched the projection to an image on Amelie, “Amelie Lacroix, also born on the Imperial homeworld, branded…” he paused to look her in the eyes once more, “Well, that’s really up to you.”

     “What are you saying?”

     “I am offering you an opportunity Amelie. It is clear from your reputation as Ms. Rose that you are a skilled assassin. The Empire could benefit from your talents.”

     “You’re offering me a job?”

     “Your name will be cleared of any and all illegal acts you have committed against the Empire and your status as a traitor revoked. This is a rare chance, and it would be unwise to reject it.”

     Amelie thought it over; if she said no she would most likely be executed if not something worse. If she accepted, her name would be cleared and she would still be inside Imperial Intelligence. She could still follow through with her plan… “Fine, I accept.”

     “Very good,” Keeper said as he shut off the holoprojector, “From here on out you will be referred to as ‘Cipher Ten’. You’ll have your own starship to carry out your duties freely.” Keeper turned around to face the wall away from Amelie, “Speak with Watcher Two for details on your first assignment. You are dismissed Agent.”

 

     Amelie exited the room and made a mental note as she made her way back out to meet with Watcher Two; _Keeper, Head of Imperial Intelligence, serious, inspires fear.. No identifiable weak points, requires further evaluation._

     “Ms. Lacroix,” Watcher Two greeted her as she held up a datapad and made some changes, “One moment, bringing up your mission debrief… Now.”

     Amelie watched her as she pulled up hundreds of items on her datapad with seemingly little effort, and pulled up a single file for Amelie to focus on.

     “You will be heading to Alderaan to assassinate a very important member of House Organa.” Watcher Two looked up from the datapad and at Amelie, “Are you familiar with the houses of Alderaan and the current situation?”

     She wasn’t, but she wasn’t looking to be lectured on it, so she simply replied with a sly nod of the head.

     “Very good then,” she said as she looked down once more, “Your target is Prince Gerard Organa. Not much a fighter himself, however he has acquired a large Republic backing and is currently under constant guard of one of the most elite squads the Republic has; Havoc Squad.”

     Amelie smiled, “From a distance then?”

     “Precisely. You will land approximately 120 kilometers from the Organa estate on large mountain. Elevation will be on your side, but make no mistake Agent, it is a very difficult shot.” Watcher two looked up to her again, as if waiting for her to give confirmation of her ability to pull it off.

     “One shot, one kill.” Amelie satisfied her, “How will I be landing so close to enemy territory?”

     Watcher Two looked to the datapad once more and began processing so much information not even Amelie could follow, “You have been granted access to Hangar 2A. There you will find your new X-70B Phantom-Class starship. It comes fully equipped with a stealth drive and will be able to temporarily cloak you from enemy scans.” Amelie began to speak but before she could let out a single letter Watcher Two continued, “A map of the area will be uploaded to your implant as soon as you enter the system.”

     Amelie gave her a confused look, “Implant?”

     “Yes. If you’ll follow me we’ll get it implemented and then we can begin your weapon assessment.”

     Before Amelie had a chance to speak Watcher Two turned around and began walking toward the back-end of the room. She led Amelie through a dimly lit corridor and stopped at an open doorway which she motioned her into. To the left of the doorway was a large glass window, inside which she could see a chair surrounded by a variety of tools. This was the room she was being taken to.

     “This looks like a torture chamber.” Amelie said.

     Watcher Two gave her a comforting look, “I can assure you it is nothing of the sort. Just take a seat and relax. The implant installation can be a bit painful, so you will be restrained to avoid any accidental injuries.”

     Amelie was still unsure, but she had no other alternatives. She walked into the room and sat on the cold, metallic chair. An Imperial medical droid walked up from a shadow in the corner and strapped in her arms, legs, and head. She began to shiver as even the restraints were made of a metal alloy. The droid turned on a large bright light on the ceiling as the door she entered through sealed shut.

     The light was so blinding she turned away as much as she was able. At this moment she realized that the glass window she saw before was no longer there. It was one-sided, so only those on the outside could see through it.

     The droid positioned itself behind her, “Eyes forward please.”

     She turned back to face the light, and all she could see was an outline of the sharp tools above her. She heard the sound of the machinery starting up as she saw the droids arm pull the tools closer to her. They were on a rotating axis, and the droid spun it around until it came to an edged, circular razor. The droid pulled it towards itself and inserted the implant, a small sphere with miniscule-sized tendrils attached to a single side of it, into the sharp tool. It had a long tube attached it that led back into the ceiling, and right above the razor were small claws designed to attach to a subject.

     “AGH” Amelie let out a scream as the claws forced their way into the flesh at the back of her neck. Shortly after, a chunk of pressurized air flew through the tube, sending the small implant directly into the bone of her spine. She was strong, stronger than most, but even she couldn’t stop herself from screaming as the implant embedded itself into each of the nerves that connected to her brain. Suddenly she was blind once again. Not from the brightness of the light, but rather by a darkness as the nerves of her eyes went into shock.

     “It will pass.” the droid said in a robotic tone that gave her no comfort.

     She began to see quick streaks of bright circuitry flying by her vision as the implant began to initialize. She saw hundreds of lines of code she couldn’t comprehend, and then as if someone had just flipped a switch, her vision returned to her and the pain she felt was minimized to simple aches in her neck and temple.

     “Implant initialization complete,” the droid said, “Primary function fulfilled.” The droid released her from the metal restraints and helped her up, “Please avoid any mental activity for the next 2-3 weeks. Have a nice day.”

     Amelie, feeling very dizzy, looked at the droid in confusion as it returned to its spot in the corner of the room and the blinding light was shut off. The door opened and Watcher Two awaited her on the outside of the room.

     “How are you feeling?” she asked Amelie.

     “Like a tiny computer was just drilled into the back of my neck.” she sarcastically replied as she rubbed the spot where the implant was placed. She was amazed as she felt no signs of an open wound. As much as it pained her, her skin was entirely unscratched.

     “Well I’ll take your sarcasm as a sign that the procedure went as intended.” Watcher Two smiled briefly, “If you’ll follow me to the weapons room, we can get you equipped and ready for your mission.”

 

     As they arrived in a much brighter room than the rest, Amelie saw a grand assortment of all kinds of weaponry. Vibroblades, vibroswords, blaster pistols and snipers. A section dedicated to capsulated poisons meant for the more advanced blades the Empire had to offer. Watcher Two led her to an unoccupied shooting range and instructed her to remain there for the time being.

     Amelie took a seat as she finally had a moment to herself for the first time since she arrived on the planet’s surface. As she felt the back of her neck once more all she could think about was what the hell she had gotten herself into. She had come here for revenge, and now she was nothing but a slave to the Empire she despised. With the implant she was nothing more than a puppet, forced to carry out any orders she’d be given. Although it was portrayed as a tactical implant, used to enhance her capabilities in the field, she knew it was much more than that.

 

 _Stop feeling sorry for yourself._ She heard her mother’s voice, and suddenly it was as if she was seven years old again, reliving a long lost memory. She was surrounded by the jungle trees of Dxun, and the weather was stormy as usual. She sat in a large open space, clutching her knees to her stomach. She was sad because she had wanted to participate with the Mandalorian children in the fighting pits, but although she had been sharing the soil of the planet with them, she was still an outsider. They cursed her, called her names, spit in her face.

     Her mother kneeled down in front of her, “If you run, and sit here, and whine every time they insult you, they will never accept you.” She wiped the tears from Amelie’s eyes and set her hand on her cheek, “I know it’s been hard these past few weeks, but you need to learn to fit in.” she said as she looked into her daughter’s eyes.

     “What if they never accept me?”

     “They will. Because you’re going to stand up, and you’re going to show them that they can’t hurt you, and no matter what they do to you, you know how to make the best out of every worst case scenario. Remember those moves your father taught you back home? Use them.”

     The young Amelie stood up and smiled, as confident as ever, “I’ll beat ‘em into the dirt! Every one of ‘em!”

     Her mother stood and laughed, “I’m sure of it.”

 

     Suddenly Amelie was thrown back into reality to the sound of Watcher Two returning, “Seeing things already?” she asked Amelie as she noticed a single tear from her left eye.

     She attempted to hide her emotions, wiping the tear away, “Nothing important…” she lied.

     Watcher Two gave a comforting smile as she set down the elegant-looking new sniper rifle she walked in with, and sat next to Amelie, “Do you know why I work for Imperial Intelligence?”

     “I don’t know,” Amelie rolled her eyes, “Because you like the job?”

     Watcher Two let out a small laugh, “I do like the job, but that’s not my reason for going into it. I was.. Genetically engineered, created, for this role. I had no choice in the matter, but I can’t complain. My brain is capable of doing things most consider impossible.”

     Amelie felt some empathy toward the Watcher, “I’m sorry, I-”

     “Don’t be. The point is you cannot lie to me agent. Virtual representations of past memories is one of the many side effects of your new implant. It is designed to boost your senses considerably, and most agents are not able to control it immediately. Every single one of them sees what is most important to them.” Watcher Two stood up and went to pick up the sniper, “I know your background, everything about you. I know this isn’t the life you wanted for yourself, killing in the Empire’s name. Whatever you saw, remember it. I promise it’ll make things easier here.” She handed the sniper to Amelie.

     Amelie stood up, nodded, and took the weapon in her hands. It looked heavier than it was, and it felt balanced in her grasp, as if it was meant for her. “Beautiful weapon.” she said as she aimed down the sights at the targets to get a feel for it.

     “It’s the only one of its kind,” Watcher Two told her as she pulled out her datapad to begin the assessment, “It used to be a prized Mandalorian antique, until Keeper had it requisitioned and refurbished. They called it ‘The Widowmaker’.”

     The shooting range lit up as the practice targets began to move. Amelie eased her breath and pulled the trigger, hitting one of the targets directly on the bullseye. The targets moved faster and faster, and again and again she hit them all directly on the marks Watcher Two called for. Her aim was precise, and the more targets she hit the more comfortable she felt.

     As the targets came to a stop, Watcher Two pressed a few more buttons, “Outstanding agent. You definitely live up to your reputation. I have no doubt you’ll serve the Empire well.”

     Amelie rested the gun on her shoulder, looking at Watcher Two, “I aim to please.”

     “If you’ll follow me back out to the mission room, we can get you on your way.”

     As the Watcher led Amelie back through the dimly lit, metallic hallways, she thought back to what her mother had taught her so long ago; _Make the best out of the worst case scenario._ That is what she had to do now. She may be under Imperial control for the time being, but she would be given a ship, and with a ship of her own to travel the galaxy came a sense of freedom she never really had. She would follow orders, for now, and she would gather any information she could on the identity of the man who killed her mother.


End file.
